<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》197 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526922">《他是星灵族》197</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》197</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>197<br/>自赫宰听到东海委屈的哭声后，心下不仅没了半点怒意，反还后悔起来，想着自己方才的态度会否吓到现在的东海。<br/>东海与以往到底是不同了，从对申老板的态度都能辨别出这份变化。没了从小生活在木浦的记忆，睁开眼只有赫宰好吃好喝的伺候。东海被娇惯后的刁蛮，让赫宰觉得陌生，可转念一想，这不正是他想要的结果么？<br/>赫宰想要东海多一些恣意，少几分胆怯，永远活在幸福的世界里，哪管真假。</p><p>坐在一旁的申老板自然察觉出赫宰此刻的心神不宁，就先识趣地知会了对方一声，称是改日再择合适的时间登门拜访，届时也可邀请那位崔始源过来聊聊。<br/>赫宰点点头，前脚刚送申老板出门，后脚便急不可待地四下寻找东海的身影。</p><p>好在有Choco的犬吠声引路，令赫宰不多时就找到了在顶层卧室里叠被子的东海。</p><p>望着视线范围内委身在床边忙上忙下的背影，赫宰只觉得过去的岁月宛若变成了环形的往复，心里头不免想起了十年前的东海，倒是一样笨手笨脚，又极力在他面前做到最好。<br/>少年时起，倘若换作是竹马俊秀与他炫耀：“李赫宰，我会叠被子了。”<br/>赫宰铁定下一句便回：“你是不是脑袋有病。”<br/>可东海不一样。<br/>无论是小时候手里抄着衣架赶他去叠被子和新衣服，对方撒娇似的不肯听话，但最后还是把被子叠好又拆开，说什么：“赫宰，是被子突然变成了怪兽，它咬我！”类似的傻话，听在赫宰耳朵里却像是小动物的可爱叫嚷声。<br/>所以赫宰从不与东海计较什么“谁做家务”甚至是“谁掏钱”的问题，他与东海的爱是不分你我的关怀，能者多劳就是了。</p><p>只不过，现在的东海当他是长辈，乖乖叠被子更像是为刚才做错的事行下讨好之举。<br/>但以赫宰成熟的心智怎知，小奶片并非邀功，而是真的主动盼望长大，为他这个小爸爸多一些分担。</p><p>但不论如何，赫宰先悄悄走近，再从身后捉住东海动作中的手臂，将人带进怀里抱了抱：“宝贝，刚才是爸爸太凶了，不该跟你说那些气话。”<br/>东海这才发现赫宰的存在，然而并没有像以往那般撒娇，只是嘟囔道：“我不要小爸爸那样辛苦，我也想赶快长大，就能帮您赚钱养家了。”<br/>赫宰听东海稚嫩的发言中还掺杂着几分委屈，又想起从他发烧这段日子以来，小奶片哪怕做不到事事周全，也已经在能力范围内尽自己所能——无论是陪赫宰临睡前的聊天，还是时常表现出的体贴与照料，都让赫宰感知到这份付出并不是单向的一厢情愿。<br/>或许是缘分使然，他与东海不管身在哪条时间线，都会千次万次爱上对方。</p><p>于是，赫宰心中有了决定：“我不用你出去赚钱养家。”<br/>小奶片的猫咪嘴向下一撇：“那我们现在这样…算什么嘛！”<br/>“算我喜欢你。”<br/>谁知东海一点都不客气：“您当然要喜欢我了！”<br/>赫宰闻言，忍俊不禁：“所以…”<br/>东海忙着打断：“所以别人也知道您喜欢我，我也非常喜欢您。只不过…”顿了顿，小奶片头一次面露难色，“我不想别人因为看不起我，甚至连累您。”<br/>赫宰无奈地皱起眉头，脸上仍带着笑意：“谁会看不起你？是哪只不听话的小天鹅？”<br/>“我才没有和您开玩笑。”东海又委屈得不行，“不管是园丁叔叔、厨师叔叔，还有为您的大房子打扫卫生的阿姨，他们每天都在为我们的生活辛苦着。而我什么都不用做，还常常犯困。这样懒惰，等日子一久，当然会被大家看不起了。”<br/>小奶片殊不知，对于整栋房子与其中的工作人员来说，他本身就是吉祥物般的存在，又有谁会不喜欢无忧无虑的他呢？<br/>“乖宝贝，别人的看法有那么重要吗？”<br/>“肯定重要呀。”小家伙又开始记仇翻旧账了，“不然您刚刚也不会为了‘别人’凶我了…”<br/>赫宰叹了口气，拿自家这宝贝蛋没办法，干脆有话直说：“那你知道，对这座庄园上上下下的人来说，你并非白吃白住，而是因为我们的关系——”<br/>说着，赫宰捧起小奶片的脸颊：“虽然你总叫我小爸爸，可旁人看来，我们两个其实是恩爱不疑的夫妻呢。”<br/>下一秒，指间的肌肤登时羞得发热，东海顶着满面绯红：“什么啊…您是我的…”<br/>“娃娃。”赫宰开门见山，“如果你以前不清楚，那小爸爸就补给你一次求婚。”</p><p>随着户外的天色愈暗，赫宰只觉得，他们两个又像回到了慕尼黑大雪纷飞的夜半时分。<br/>只不过这次是换他来求婚，便单膝跪在东海身前，找出曾经的对戒，托在掌心：“嫁给我，宝贝，嫁给我，好不好？”<br/>此时就连赫宰都搞不清楚了，这究竟是为了让东海收起委屈的伎俩，还是他为情所动的再一次无悔。<br/>可一切都不如预谋已久的结局，东海并未接过赫宰递来的戒指，甚至连看都不敢看对方一眼，再是摇摇脑袋：“不行不行！您是我的小爸爸，我不能和您…”<br/>见东海向后退了几步，最后不堪重心倾斜，甚至踉跄着躲闪。<br/>赫宰刚想站起身去扶他，就让小奶片二度逃开了。</p><p>东海一路跌跌撞撞到楼梯拐角，他知道不远处有个放清洁用品的小仓库门，便就着一时半会儿的黑暗，独自一人安抚扑通扑通狂跳的心脏。<br/>小爸爸他…<br/>他肯定是烧糊涂了，等他痊愈后一定会为这样的选择后悔。<br/>东海虽然很想和赫宰永远都生活在一起，可有许许多幸福，他自知高攀不起。<br/>小爸爸有这栋大房子，还结识了很多厉害的朋友，下属们也都为他尽心尽力地办事……<br/>思及此，东海的大眼睛里溢满泪水，他望着自己的掌心，并接住不断落下的眼泪。<br/>怎么办啊，可他连被子都叠不好，他可以安心地享有和小爸爸平起平坐的爱情吗？</p><p>直到夜晚如期降临，东海甚至没有去到一层吃饭，而是赫宰最终在无奈之下将饭食送到他的卧室门口。<br/>其实就连赫宰都为方才突如其来的求婚之举感到愧疚，这样明目张胆地宣誓主权，会不会吓到天真烂漫的小奶片？</p><p>可赫宰哪能揣摩得到东海的善感，只当是小朋友一时之间的无措，说不定过几宿就能做好心理建设了。<br/>赫宰更不想在此刻逼着东海说出那句答案，生怕令对方心生抵触的情绪。</p><p>不过东海可比预料中的主动许多——这不，赫宰才刚关灯睡下，就听门外传来了几声轻轻的低唤：“小爸爸，是我。”<br/>赫宰也没开灯，就让东海直接踩着黑暗进屋。<br/>只是当下，东海并不习惯这突然之间的举目漆黑，唯有赫宰如夜视动物般的眸子追在怯怯的小奶片身上。<br/>再是不到十秒，东海整个人就像失足跌入深邃的大海，一下绊倒在赫宰的床上。<br/>确实是赫宰有意为之，并在与此同时扶着东海的腰，将人拖到眼前，再是贴住两片打哆嗦的嘴唇时不时吻吻，并悄声开口：“你到底明不明白，在我向你求婚后，如果你不肯答应我，又非求着我同房，这就叫不学好的坏孩子故意勾引爸爸。”<br/>其实东海此番前来的本意是为照顾低烧中的赫宰，谁知会被对方这样二话不说就压倒在床。</p><p>而对赫宰来说，他亦像捕食者蹲守在暗处，如果今夜东海不来找他，那他就再耐心地等待一段时间。<br/>可如果东海来了，就说明小朋友比起对这段亲密关系的抵触，更多的是对夫妻之实的不解。</p><p>赫宰知道，有些话说出来稍显残忍，可既然他们以前约定过，就在舔舐着东海耳蜗的同时告诉他：“你不是答应过我，要接替你的小妈妈陪着爸爸吗？”<br/>“嗯…我当然会陪着爸爸了。”耳蜗的缝隙间不断钻入赫宰的舌尖，还有他带来的湿润口水，不仅浸湿了东海的听觉，更让他的下半身涌起原生的燥热，“爸爸…您欺负我…”<br/>说着，赫宰的动作停下，旋即笑了声：“那你以为，小妈妈都是怎么陪我的？”<br/>“诶？”<br/>“你不是说为我们家里工作的叔叔阿姨们都很卖力吗？”赫宰撑开东海的睡裤边沿，一点点往下褪，“其实在他们看来，像你这样每晚来我房间，也是在爸爸的床上卖力呢。”<br/>东海听着如此暧昧的形容，隐约猜到赫宰所言为何：“您是说…”化成一滩水的软乎乎小奶片哪里舍得直言拒绝，反还搂住压在自己身上的男人，“爸爸，我好好陪您，您的病会好得快一些吗？”<br/>赫宰心说，岂止是好得快一些，有你在这方面的“照顾”简直是药到病除——甚至赫宰还觉得，这次发烧之所以过了这么久还不痊愈，铁定是因为近两个月都没有开荤的缘故，这才憋得人直上火。<br/>只是赫宰想起他之前趁着东海不能动作的时候也这样“欺负”过他，怕再给对方留下半点心理阴影，干脆重回当年李老师的身份，二度手把手教他的小奶片迷恋上情欲的好滋味。<br/>但好在，小奶片虽然记不得以前的事了，可身体还留有曾经的肌肉记忆。故此，赫宰每次吻到摸到他的敏感带，不仅让东海顺从地任其侵犯，小朋友反过来还大着胆子亲了亲小爸爸的脸颊。<br/>“小爸爸，您能不能…”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“我想被您亲嘴巴…”东海奶声奶气地恳求，“要伸舌头的那种哦。”<br/>后一秒，四下唯剩两人交汇在一起的口水声，赫宰除了用舌尖绕着宝贝儿的牙齿舔舐，还轻轻咬了下乱撞他的软舌，笑道：“我的宝贝原来是这种坏孩子吗？”<br/>东海被吻得接不住溢出唇角的唾液，末了只小声喃喃：“爸爸喜欢的话，我愿意当坏孩子…”<br/>就像野兽的本能是交媾，东海哪怕遗忘了所有，身体都自然而然地懂得该如何享受。所以他知道自己下面的棍棍硬起来了，也能感受到爸爸的那根正隔着睡衣的布料抵在自己的小腹。<br/>只是当下的赫宰并不愿让东海对这次久别重逢的情事产生任何不美好的回忆，更是极尽照顾，不当他是饱尝情欲滋味的成年人，而是情窦初开的小孩，便先为宝贝儿打了半晌的飞机。<br/>此间没有开灯，东海更是紧紧闭上眼睛，感受小爸爸的手在自己的身下飞快动作，除了喘息，也下意识发出带着哭腔的叫床声。<br/>赫宰更是忍得辛苦，不过为了让东海感受到最直观的快感，打飞机之余，还探下头轻舔宝贝儿打颤的两袋卵囊，且温柔又缠绵地调笑：“要不要爸爸含一会儿小奶片？”<br/>东海一边点点头，还用透着娇憨的鼻音回应：“要，要爸爸含我~”<br/>赫宰闻言，简直想跳过口交的步骤直接“霸王硬上弓”，可是已经伤害过宝贝一次，这回绝不能再给对方留下阴影了。于是就用舌头从上至下舔了遍东海的硬物，再张开嘴，紧致的口腔包裹住小孩儿打哆嗦的肉棒，不止是吞吐，也不忘拨动着冒前列腺液的马眼快速吸舔。<br/>“初尝情事”的东海哪里经得住这样的刺激，直接手指抠着床单就要射精，却被他的小爸爸掐着根部止住，便撒娇似的哭道：“坏爸爸，我都要射出来了…”<br/>“爸爸还没爽到呢，小奶片怎么能自己偷偷出奶？”赫宰的荤话倒是一如既往地传承了下来。更何况，如若不这样做，又怎能勾起东海对情欲的渴望。<br/>赫宰见眼下也没有别的物件能锁住东海快要决堤的欲望，干脆直接取来床头柜上的充电线，后一刻就捆在了东海的性器底部，要他只能肿着不停滴答前列腺液的肉棒，再是：“乖宝贝，爸爸怕弄疼了你，先找东西帮你适应适应，好吗？”<br/>小奶片委屈地点点头，又含糊着声音与去床下找东西的赫宰喃喃：“爸爸只含过我的吗？”<br/>赫宰原想脱口：废话。<br/>但小奶片这般稚嫩的心智，他怎么舍得，就先“嗯”了声。<br/>接着，听东海继续自顾自地嘟囔：“原来爸爸喜欢男人…正好我也喜欢男人…爸爸该不会还喜欢摸园丁叔叔的屁股吧？”<br/>言及此，赫宰想到那位老实的墨西哥大叔，竟要被这傻孩子在背地里如此编排，便掴了掴东海的屁股：“胡说八道。”<br/>接着，赫宰找出早前放进床头柜抽屉里的按摩棒，这物件本就是备着用来调教小奶片的，此刻东海主动送上门来，也令积灰多时的情趣用品重见天日。<br/>倒是在原地被充电线勒着命根而无法射精的小奶片，哆哆嗦嗦地摸了摸小爸爸递来的按摩棒，更是怕得哭出声来：“爸爸是要把它塞到我的那个里面吗？”<br/>“嗯。”到这关头了，赫宰也没必要哄骗他，反而更变本加厉，“爸爸的比这个还大不少呢，等拿它把宝贝儿的捅松些，爸爸再操进去。”<br/>小奶片害怕到前胸不断起伏的同时，又被赫宰含住奶头吸了又吸。而男人的举动不容拒绝，趁着这一刻就将按摩棒的顶部一点点没入东海湿润的肉穴口。<br/>东海自然叫嚷出声：“爸爸，疼~”<br/>“等全都进去以后就好了。”赫宰同时揉弄着东海两瓣抖来抖去的臀肉，戏谑道，“你小妈妈最喜欢的就是挨鸡鸡的操，你难道还不如你小妈妈么？”<br/>东海这傻蛋闻言，顿时就被赫宰的激将法骗得失去了判断力，甚至还主动敞开双腿，呜咽不止：“我比世界上任何人都喜欢您，您对我做什么，我都很开心…”<br/>是真的，小奶片虽不懂得人类往屁股那么小的地方塞个粗粗的棍子有什么快乐的，但只要一想起这是他小爸爸的命令，便丢了魂似的任其蹂躏。<br/>而赫宰也在此刻忍到了极限，就先脱下裤子，让东海用两手握住他蓄势待发的性器，并命令道：“帮爸爸摸鸡鸡，摸舒服了今晚就操你。”<br/>东海自然乖乖听话，可小爸爸的这二两肉真的好大…是小奶片从未见识过的大小，确实需要两手并用才能扶稳。<br/>然而一想起待会儿这根又粗又硬的棍棍就要捅开自己的屁股，东海更用上赴死的决心打开两腿，吃进爸爸不停往里塞的按摩棒。<br/>再是感知到按摩棒已经全根没入，赫宰还趁小奶片迷茫的片刻将震动的频率一点点打到最激烈。且就在东海要叫嚷出声的时候，赫宰硬是扶着自己的这根，捅开宝贝软嫩的嘴唇。<br/>“呜呜…坏爸爸…”<br/>“娃娃不喜欢吗？”赫宰向东海的口腔深处挺腰打桩，知晓对方还留有深刻的肌肉记忆，他们的身体是最了解彼此的存在，“上下一起被鸡鸡操，再过一会儿就爽得喷水了。”<br/>东海已经无法用言语回应赫宰的揶揄，但他并不反感被这样对待，反而觉得自己的一切感官体验都被紧握在这个男人手中，只要乖乖臣服，小爸爸就会给他一切自己想要的……<br/>只这样想着，东海吊起眼睛，瞥了眼上方按着自己脑袋的赫宰，不像是抱怨，而是准许对方如此对待，更像是已经适应了情欲的信号。<br/>赫宰见东海如此反应，哪里还克制得住，直接加快摆腰的速度，像以往在肉穴里抽插那般将龟头顶进了宝贝儿的喉咙。<br/>小奶片的脑子里虽未构成具体的床事回路，但身体下意识的反应早已食髓知味，更是在被赫宰插嘴巴的同时，真像对方戏弄的“爽得喷水”——肉穴里的润滑液，加上因兴奋分泌的体液，一齐将那根橡胶棒体冲得滑出来。所以还立刻夹紧双腿，生怕被小爸爸发现，他其实是个坏孩子。<br/>但赫宰光是听声音都知道，便拾起黏满淫水的按摩棒，按下了关闭键。<br/>“坏宝贝儿，喷的水都快把爸爸的床淹了。”赫宰俯下身，两人的“初夜”就决定用最传统的体位进行第一次，“爸爸拿鸡鸡帮你堵上，它不仅爱喝你的口水，还喜欢你里面黏糊糊的淫水呢。”<br/>说着，当赫宰的龟头开始挤进东海的穴口时，小奶片这才恍然大悟：原来这就是大人世界里结婚才能干的事吧！难怪爸爸要先求婚呢……<br/>四舍五入，小奶片自以为——他就在这一刻真正成为了小爸爸的新娘。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>